1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microwave oven, and, more particularly, to a microwave oven in which a control panel thereof has an improved circuit board mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave oven is a cooking appliance adapted to cook food using microwaves. Such a microwave oven includes a cooking chamber, in which food is cooked, and an electric element chamber for receiving various electric elements adapted to supply microwaves into the cooking chamber. The microwave oven also includes a control panel adapted to control operation of the microwave oven, and to display an operating state of the microwave oven. Typically, the control panel is arranged in front of the electric element chamber.
The control panel includes a case having a size capable of covering an opening formed at a front end of the electric element chamber. The case is provided with, on an outer surface of a front wall thereof, a plurality of control buttons and a display (LCD). A circuit board is mounted to a rear end of the case, and is provided with a circuit operatively connected to the control buttons to control operation of the microwave oven. The circuit board is fixed to the case by means of a plurality of fixing screws while being supported by a plurality of support ribs provided at the rear end of the case to be spaced apart from an inner surface of the front wall of the case.
However, such a microwave oven has various problems in that the mounting of the circuit board to the case is achieved using a plurality of fixing screws each requiring a fastening process. For example, there is an increase in manufacturing costs and a degradation in assemble-ability and productivity in the manufacture of control panels caused by an increased number of screw fastening processes.